This invention relates generally to charging circuits for a storage battery and, more particularly, to a circuit to be contained in such a small electric device as electric shavers or the like which are self-contained, for charging the battery also contained therein.
The charging circuits of the type referred to include at least a rectifier circuit and an inverter circuit, which are arranged so that an A.C. source current will be rectified by the rectifier circuit to be provided as a constant voltage to the inverter circuit, a voltage energy accumulated in a transformer included in the inverter circuit will be induced at the secondary winding of the transformer in response to an oscillation of the inverter circuit and the battery connected to the secondary winding will be charged by this energy, and this inverter type charging circuit is useful in recharging specifically an alkaline storage battery in the self-contained electric shaver and the like.